


Hormonal

by celine_cooperjones



Series: Northside Diaries [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celine_cooperjones/pseuds/celine_cooperjones
Summary: When she and Hal get into a fight, a pregnant and hormonal Alice Cooper walks into Pop’s and finds the last person she expected to see.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/Hal Cooper
Series: Northside Diaries [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573618
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Hormonal

“Polly baby, go to sleep.” Alice coos to the one year old. She’s been trying to get her to go to sleep for over an hour but the girl just won’t sleep. “Mommy’s tired.” 

The girl starts to cry and squirm in Alice’s arms. “Dada.” 

Alice sighs. Polly has been a daddy’s girl from the moment she was born. The nurse had placed the screaming baby on her chest and she didn’t calm down until Hal held her tiny hand. 

Bedtime is a hellish time, Hal never wants to be the one to put her to bed so it’s on Alice, and Polly really does not like Alice most of the time. 

“You want dada?” Polly nods, looking up at her with big green eyes. She stands up, propping Polly on her hip, and heads downstairs. “Hal?” 

“Yes?” 

She walks into the living room and finds him watching television, she bites back an insult. “Your daughter won’t go to sleep for me.” 

He turns his head to look at his wife and daughter. The tot is wide awake and grins at the sight of him. He flips off the television and stands up, crossing the room to them. Polly makes grabby hands for him and Alice struggles to keep a hold on her. He takes her into his arms and Alice folds hers over her chest with a huff. 

“You won’t go to sleep for mommy?” Hal coos. 

Alice rolls her eyes. “She never does, I’ve told you this. That’s why I always ask you to put her to bed.” 

He can sense her getting worked up so he draws her close and presses a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll go do that right now, you can go to bed.” He leans Polly closer to Alice. “Say goodnight to mommy, sweetie.” 

“Love mommy.” Polly gurgles happily and Alice can’t help but smile. 

She presses a kiss to the baby’s cheek. “I love you too baby-girl, sweet dreams.” 

She watches as Hal heads back upstairs with Polly. She knows that he’ll get her to sleep without issue so she heads upstairs to their bedroom and slips into a pair of pyjamas. 

She flips through the book on her nightstand as she waits for him. Their door opens again 5 minutes later and Hal quietly steps inside. “She’s asleep.” 

She nods and sets the book aside. “She would’ve been asleep a while ago if you had of put her to bed like I asked.” 

“I thought she would sleep for you,” he shrugs. “She seemed really tired.” 

“She never goes to sleep for me, Hal, you know that. I feed her, I bathe her, I change her, I put her to bed.” She watches as he strips off his clothes and drops them on the floor instead of in the hamper, she knows she’s going to have to pick them up tomorrow and any other time she’d tell him to do it, but she just can’t find the energy to. “You’re always too busy doing anything else.” 

“That’s not fair, it’s just easier if you put her to bed.” 

She glares at him. “Why?” 

“Because you breastfeed her every night before she goes to sleep and last time I checked I don’t have breasts.” He explains and slips into bed beside her. 

She rolls her eyes. “So we can put her to bed together, I’ll feed her and you put her to sleep.” 

“Fine, we can try that tomorrow.” 

“You’re going to have to start putting her to bed because I think I’m going to stop breastfeeding her.” 

He stares at her confused. “Why? It’s good for her.” 

“I can’t breastfeed her forever Hal, she’s one now, I think it’s a good time to veer her off of it, we can start giving her warm milk in a bottle instead.” She suggests. “Besides, I don’t want to be breastfeeding her and the baby when she’s born.” 

“I don’t know Alice, I think we should talk about it a little more, maybe discuss it with the paediatrician.” 

She scoffs. “No.” 

His eyes widen. “What?” 

“No.” She states again. “We are not talking about it any more and we’re not discussing it with a paediatrician, they’re my boobs and I get to decide what to do with them.” 

“But Alice-“ 

“No, don’t “but Alice” me. She has teeth now, and she’s still teething, the amount of times she’s bit my nipple is ridiculous and it hurts. I’m fed up. She’ll be fine taking a bottle, and we can start her on it gradually, but it is happening.” 

“Fine, we can give her one tomorrow.” 

“Good.” Alice huffs. 

Hal sighs. “I’m sorry.” Her face softens. “I know you’ve been stressed out lately, especially with Polly teething and the pregnancy, I should be helping you out more.” She nods, her hormones making her want to cry. He curls his arm around her. “I’ll help you out more, I promise.” He presses a kiss to the side of her head and she leans into him. “I love you.” 

She lifts her head and gives him a small smile. “I love you too.” 

He grins and brushes a soft kiss against her lips. When he tries to pull away she places her hand on the back of his neck to hold him to her. He deepens the kiss a little and she sighs contently. She lays down on the bed and pulls her with him, running her fingers up and into his hair and moaning softly when he grips her hip. She hooks her leg around his waist and pulls him down against her. 

He pulls away and she whimpers, chasing after his lips as he moves away. “Don’t stop.” She whines, canting her hips upwards to try and encourage him. 

“Not tonight, Alice.” He tells her. 

“You say that every time, Hal.” She points out, pulling him back towards her. 

“I’m exhausted, I was up early with Polly.” 

“We were both up with her.” She reminds him. “It’s been so long, Hal, please? I’ll do that thing you like.” She smiles naughtily at him and runs her hands down his torso to the waistband of his pyjama bottoms. 

He catches her hands in his own and brings them to his lips, brushing a kiss against them before rolling off of her. “Not tonight.” 

He rolls over and turns off the lamp on his nightstand. Alice’s eyes well up with tears and she glares at him. “Why won’t you touch me?” 

He turns over. “What?” 

“You haven’t touched me since the night I told you I was pregnant and you were pretty hesitant then. So why won’t you touch me?” Hal just stares at her and watches as tears start falling down her cheeks. She shakes her head flings the covers off herself. 

“What are you doing? Come back to bed.” 

“No.” She pulls off her pyjamas and changes back into the sweater and jeans she was wearing earlier. 

“No?” He watches as she changes her clothes and grows increasingly confused as to where the hell she’s going this time of night. “Where are you going?” 

“I don’t know yet, but I’m getting the hell away from you.” 

He runs his hand frustratedly over his face. “God, Alice! Why are you so mad?“ 

“Because! I’m pregnant and hormonal. I’m horny and all I want is for my husband to make love to me but you won’t even lay a finger on me.” 

“This is because I’m not in the mood to have sex?” He let’s out a short laugh. “You’re being ridiculous, come back to bed.” 

She shakes her head. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Fine, Alice, whatever. I’ll be here with our daughter,” she slams the bedroom door shit behind her as she storms out. “I’m the only mature adult here clearly!” 

She wipes away her tears and pokes her head into Polly’s room to make sure she slept through all the yelling. 

After checking on her she heads downstairs and grabs her purse and coat before storming out to her car and pulling out of the driveway. 

She’s never been so happy that’s Pop’s is open 24 hours. She needs a place to cool off and a milkshake sounds amazing. 

The ride there is a blur, she’s replaying the fight over and over in her head and crying angry tears as she drives. 

Before she knows it she sees the neon sign of Pop’s glowing in front of her and she takes a deep breath to calm herself down before getting out of the car. 

The bell over the door rings and catches the attention of the two people in the diner. “Alice!” Pop greets with a smile. “What can I get for you?” 

“A vanilla milkshake please.” 

“Coming right up, is that to go?” 

“No, it’ll be for here.” 

Pop nods. “You go take a seat, I’ll bring it out to you.” 

She gives him a smile. “Thanks Pop.” 

She turns to go find a seat and locks eyes on the only other person in the diner who happens to be staring right back at her. “Alice?” 

“FP?” She cant believe it. She hasn’t seen him in years. She knew he was back in town, had heard whisperings, but had yet to see him for herself. “What are you doing here?” 

“Could ask you the same thing.” He gestures to the spot across from him. “You can join me if you want, you look like you’ve got something on your mind.” Damn him for always being able to read her so well. 

She accepts the offer and slips into the booth across from him. He looks the same but so completely different. His hair is shorter and more sleek now, and he’s grown himself a beard, trimmed down enough that she can still see his crooked smile. There’s one thing that hasn’t changed; his eyes. His big brown eyes that still make her melt when she looks into them. 

“You wanna talk about it?” He asks, taking a sip of his root beer float. 

“About what?” 

“It’s ten o’clock on a Tuesday, there’s gotta be a reason you’re at Pop’s and not at home with your husband.” She’s about to ask him how he knows about her and Hal’s marriage but he beats her to it. “Fred told me you two got hitched. He also told me you’ve got a baby.” 

She nods and rubs her hand over her bump. “And a second on the way.” 

“You two didn’t waste anytime, huh?” He smiles a little. “I’ve got one on the way too. Our first one, a boy. He’s due in a few months actually.” 

Alice feels a pang of jealousy but she quickly pushes it down. “Congratulations.” 

Pop comes over with her milkshake and sets it down in front of her. “Here you are. Enjoy.” 

“Thank you.” She takes a sip of it and looks back at FP. “Why are you here and not at home?” 

“Gladys is visiting her parents for a few days and I had to work so I couldn’t tag along, I got lonely so I figured I’d come grab a burger.” He raises an eyebrow at her. “Why are you here?” 

“Hal and I got into a fight.” She tells him, taking another large sip of her shake. 

“Must of been a bad one if you’re here so late.” He watches as she guzzles down the milkshake like it’s a glass of water and she’s been dehydrated for days. He catches Pop’s attention and points to the milkshake, the man catches on and disappears into the kitchen. “What happened?” 

“It’s stupid.” 

“Hey,” he raises his hands and leans back. “I’m not going to judge.” 

She sighs. “Well Polly, that’s uh, that’s our daughter, she wouldn’t go to sleep for me so I had to get Hal to put her to bed. That’s what started it. After we argued about that he kissed me and I wanted it to progress into something more, if you catch my drift?” He nods. “He didn’t want to, which would be fine except he never wants to. The last time we had... were intimate, was after we found out I was pregnant.” 

“And how pregnant are you?” He shakes his head, he corrects himself. “How far along are you?” 

“Four months.” 

“Jesus, four months? That’s a long time to go without.” 

“Believe me, I know.” 

“Why doesn’t he want to?” Pop comes over with the second milkshake and sets it in front of Alice, taking away the now empty one. 

“I don’t know, I think it’s because my body’s changed, I’ve got a bump, I’ve got a couple stretch marks, I’ve gained weight.” 

“If that’s his reason it’s fucking stupid.” FP practically growls out. “Maybe it’s inappropriate for me to say this, but he’s crazy if he doesn’t want to touch you because your body has changed. You’re hot, always have been, being pregnant doesn’t change that.” 

She feels her entire body react to his words and she can feel herself begin to blush. He notices too and chuckles. “Shut up, I told you my hormones are crazy, you can’t say stuff like that to me or I’ll jump your bones.” 

“Sorry, sorry.” He puts his hands up. “You want some?” He gestured to the basket of French fries. 

“If you’re willing to share.” 

He nods and pushes the basket towards her. “You’re the pregnant one here, help yourself.” 

She eagerly excepts the fries and he watches her with a smile. She looks up at him and notices him staring. “Stop staring at me.” 

He snaps out of his daze at her words. “Sorry, it’s just... I can’t believe you’re sitting in front of me.” 

“Believe me, I had to do a double take when I saw you sitting there.” 

“Been a while.” 

“That it has.” She smiles a little at him and feels an intense longing spread through her. She quickly averts her eyes from his and reaches for her milkshake, sipping it to avoid looking at him. “So, you’re going to be a dad?” 

“Yeah, crazy right? I’m excited though, I’m gonna be a good dad for him.” 

“You’re going to be a great dad.” Alice corrects. “I know you will.” 

“What about you? Are you excited for baby number two?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” She says. “I’m just hoping this one actually likes me. Polly’s all about Hal.” 

“Now how could anyone not like you?” She blushes again and he smirks. “I’ve missed you.” 

She shyly meets his eyes. “I’ve missed you too. I’ve been stuck at home with the baby for the past week, you’re a sight for sore eyes.” 

“A week?” 

“Mhm, trying type up articles with a screaming baby that doesn’t even like me half the time really isn’t fun. I love her with all my heart but honestly she made me want to rip my hair out.” 

“Where was Hal?” 

“He had interviews with editors, golf games, guys night at the pub, you name it.” 

“Well he’s still an ass, that’s never changed.” 

“You haven’t changed either.” Alice tells him. “It feels like no time has passed between us.” She surprises them both by taking his hand. 

He swallows hard. “I feel the same, it’s crazy.” 

“It is.” She dances her fingertips across the top of his hand and he’s pretty sure she doesn’t even realize she’s doing it. 

“You okay, Al?” He questions when he notices her face sink. 

The nickname does something to her and she feels her eyes well up with tears. “I’m hormonal, I told you.” She wipes away her tears and he has to choke back a laugh. “It’s not funny.” She laughs a little too though. “I’m frustrated and exhausted and you look so hot.” 

He laughs and gives her hand a squeeze. “Stare away if it helps you.” He looks at the now empty basket of fries and looks back at her, seeing the way she’s just staring at him like he’s the sexiest person she’s ever laid eyes on. 

“You said Gladys is away?” He nods. “Are you in a hurry to go home?” 

“No. Why do you ask?” 

“I really don’t want to go home yet and I thought maybe we could continue catching up somewhere else.” 

He raises an eyebrow at her. “Where exactly?” 

“I was thinking Sweetwater River, for old times sake. It’s quiet, no one will be around.” He can sense the implications in her words and he knows he should turn it down but the idea of spending time with her again is just so damn appealing. Plus, nothing has to happen, they can just hang out and talk. 

“If that’s what you want, yeah, we can go there.” He pulls a few bills out of his pocket and drops them on the table. He sees her pulling out her wallet and stops her. “It’s on me.” 

“You don’t have to.” 

“You’ve had a rough night, it’s the least I can do.”

_____

“Are you comfortable?” FP asks. He had grabbed a blanket from the backseat and laid it down beneath them so they wouldn’t just be sitting on the hard surface of his truck bed. 

She nods. “Yeah, I’m good.” She shivers a little and he instantly shrugs off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. He rubs her arms to warm her up. 

“Forgot how cold it gets down by the river.” He makes to get up and she grabs his arm. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I’m just going to grab another blanket, I’ll be right back.” He hops over the side of the truck and comes back a moment later with a second blanket. He sits himself beside her again and spreads the blanket over them both. 

“Why do you have so many blankets in there anyway? Do I want to know?” 

He chuckles. “They’re for when we go to the drive-in.” 

She smiles. “Oh, that’s sweet. Do you go there often?” 

“Yeah, whenever there’s something good playing.” 

“I miss the drive-in, we always go to the bijou.” 

“Bijou is nice too.” 

“Yeah but nothing beats getting to look up at the stars.” 

“Gotta agree with you there.” 

She scoots closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder. He curls his arm around her and feels his heart rate pick up, this feels so wrong but so damn right. 

“Has Hal called you at all?” 

She shakes her head. “No, I think he went to sleep after I left.”

“If I were him I’d be calling you every five minutes. Or, I’d strap the baby into her car seat and come find you.” 

“Well if he came looking for me then we would have to cut this little reunion short.” 

“Good point.” He strokes her shoulder absentmindedly and twirls the ends of her hair. “Is it awful if I say I’m kind of glad you two got into a fight?” 

She lifts her head off his shoulder and smiles a little. She shakes her head. “Not at all.” Her eyes flicker down to his lips and his heart skips a beat. 

She moves in just the slightest bit to see how he’s react and when he does nothing but move in too, she joins their lips in a kiss. 

Kissing FP is exactly like she remembered it, his lips are still so rough against her own, and he still goes for her bottom lip. The new is exciting too, the way his beard scratches against her chin, the way he lets her control it. 

She arches into him and deepens the kiss, opening her mouth more when his tongue licks at her lip. She can taste the root beer float he had and it makes it even more delightful to kiss him. 

She pushes him back just enough so she can climb onto his lap. She cups his face in her hands and and lets her blonde hair fall like a curtain around them. He holds tightly to her hips, and he knows she can feel him pressing into her thigh. 

He pulls away from her lips and she’s about to protest when he moves them to her neck instead. She moans as kisses the spot below her ear, he always knows just where to kiss her. 

She grinds her hips down against him and he groans. “Fuck, Al.” He pushes the jacket off her shoulders and bunches his hands in her sweater. “Are you-“ 

“I’m sure. Just please... don’t stop.” 

_____

She and FP spent the next two hours down at the River, cuddling, kissing, making love, talking and laughing. 

She comes home feeling more than satisfied and quietly heads upstairs. She checks in on Polly and then creeps into the guest bathroom to shower so she doesn’t wake up Hal. 

She stares at herself in the mirror, her hair is a mess, her skin is flushed and there’s scratches from his beard on the inside of her thighs. She worries that Hal will see them but quickly dismisses it. He’d actually have to go between her thighs to see it and it’ll fade in a day or so. 

She steps into the shower and washes the scent of FP off of her. Washes away the evidence of their indiscretion that had dripped down on her thighs. Stands under the spray of the shower and tries to collect herself before slipping back into bed beside her husband. 

When she finally does manage to, she’s exhausted. She gathers her clothes into her arms and walks down the hall to she and Hal’s bedroom. 

He’s still asleep which she’s grateful for. She changes into her pyjamas again and slips into bed next to him as quietly as possible. 

He stirs and rolls over, hooking an arm around her. “I’m sorry.” He whispers, sleepily. “I really do love you. I love you so much.” 

She squeezes his hand and wraps his arm tighter around her, feels him cuddle her even closer. “I love you, too.”


End file.
